All is Fair in Love and War
by LoveablePoptart
Summary: Giles is invited to be a teacher at Hogwarts, the rest of the scoobies soon to come teach & fight the good fight
1. Default Chapter

Title: All is Fair in Love and War  
  
Author: me  
  
Summary: Giles moves to London, the scoobies visit, become teachers, and a big surprise happens!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy n Co. and JK Rowling owns Harry n Co. -(I make up a few names)-  
  
Sitting outside on the veranda of his new London apartment, Giles read the paper and sipped his tea. It wasn't the most commonly read newspaper. Because of his Watcher status and savoir-faire of magics, he was a receiver of a variety of the wizarding newspapers. This one happened to be and issue of The Witch's Weekly with an interesting little article on the front page about Professor Tashkent. Giles read on in the article. There was something about the 'Dark Lord' rising again with a full army of demons and such. Crackpot, he thought to himself, Voldemort must have been destroyed by now.  
Interrupting his thoughts, a great white owl flew circles around the little veranda. Giles stared at the owl out in broad daylight as it landed on the chair next to his own. Odd, and It's carrying a letter. He reached toward the owl and stroked its feathers lightly, untying the parchment letter. I'm needed to teach at Hogwarts?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Standing with his duffel and the ticket that was enclosed in the letter, Giles stood looking at the column between platforms nine and ten. Making sure no one was paying attention; he backed up slowly and casually leaned on the corner on the column and with one last look, slid through the barrier.  
  
On the other side was an amazing site. There were children young and old on their way to one of the greatest wizarding schools, and the Hogwarts express. It was the largest train he'd ever seen. Giles hurried into and empty compartment, made himself comfortable, and soon fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Wonder if we'll have a Defense of the Dark Arts teacher who'll stay longer this year.' Hermione speculated and the three friends sat at the Gryffindor table in the dinning hall. That night the ceiling was bewitched to look like the starry night sky.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been best friends since their first year and Hogwarts and they still are in their fifth. Harry looked up at Hermione's comment, 'Don't worry about it. But, maybe he'll be a little more normal this year.'  
  
'Normal is boring.' Remarked Ron, appearing a bit bored and hungry. In fact, they were all hungry.  
  
'When are the first years coming? I'm starving!' said Harry, who received several nods from around the table.  
  
They were interrupted by the group of nervous looking first years awaiting the renowned hat ceremony. One by one they filed into a line in front of the Sorting Hat and in began singing and then calling their names. Once the chosen first year had sat on the stool, the hat was placed upon their head, and it began its profession. The Sorting Hat did it eloquently as it does every year; rummaging through the young child's head and deciding which house they should be placed, sometimes yelling out the name fast and sometimes taking its time.  
  
The threesome had gotten so used to the process they decided to check out the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
'What does he think he's doing in that muggle garb?' Ron asked completely amused. 'Why do they dress in such weird clothes?'  
  
'I agree; but maybe he just didn't have time to change into robes. He probably lives in a muggle neighborhood away from here.' Added Hermione.  
  
'He looks really nervous,' said Harry, 'and he keeps wiping he glasses over and over.'  
  
Dumbledore rose and the hall became silent. He introduced the nervous man as Professor Rupert Giles, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore also said something about teachers not being here yet, but he looked at the table and everyone was accounted for. Disrupting his thoughts, the empty plates, dishes, and bowls became full with food and everyone began to eat. Once they were finished with the feast, they all wandered up into their common room and then to bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The first thing the students found when they woke up the next morning was their schedules on their nightstands. Harry put on his glasses and read over his classes. Defense against the dark arts with the slytherins is first today, and oh no, potions with them too. Muggle studies with Hufflepuffs, care of magical creatures with Ravenclaw, divination with. hey what's this?  
  
Harry put on his robes and rushed down stairs when he noticed Ron wasn't in his bed. He entered the common room to find Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch.  
  
'Hey did you guys.'  
  
'See the new class?' finished Ron. 'Sure did.'  
  
'It can't have much of a difference from Defense against the dark arts, can it?' asked Harry as he sat next to Ron.  
  
'I couldn't say what its about, all I can tell is its some kind of self defense, but without magic?' answered Hermione.  
  
'Without magic? What are we going to do, hit people?' joked Ron.  
  
Fred and George, Ron's older brothers, walked over to the threesome with big grins on their faces.  
  
'We don't want any.' Ron said.  
  
'Yeah, no exploding candies or fake wands or all bogie flavored beans today thanks.' Harry added.  
  
'But we appreciate the thought' added Hermione sarcastically and not looking up from her book.  
  
'Ah, already starting homework are we, Hermione?' they asked teasingly.  
  
'Hardy har har you two, and no I haven't started homework. I'm studying the slayer.' She answered. 'I think she has something to do with our new class.'  
  
'The slayer's a she? Yes! She could be hot!' Fred and George chuckled mockingly. 'Are you sure she's a girl; how can a girl have that much strength? Because the slayer kills vampires, right?' becoming more serious.  
  
'Yes, I'm sure she's a she. Oh, we need to get to breakfast or we'll be late. Come on.' Hermione grabbed her two friends' arms and pulled them off the couch and out of the common room, downstairs to breakfast.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran down the hall; they were trying not to be late for their first class of the day. The three hurriedly opened the door to see a modernly decorated room, but once they entered they saw various grisly-looking weapons hanging on the wall. They sat down in their desks and Giles walked in with an armful of papers and books.  
  
'Ah, hello. I'm Rupert Giles; you can call me Mr. Giles. Uh, I'll call role, then.'  
  
Giles articulated each name slowly, as not to make a mistake in pronunciation. Some of these names are very creative. 'Hermione Granger,' he called out and looked up. 'I said that right, didn't I? So sorry, I'm not used to these, uh, original names.'  
  
Harry slouched in his desk, waiting for the new teacher to call his name and do the usual process of, 'Are you really Harry Potter? The boy who lived, do you have the scar?' He hated that and he was the next name to be called.  
  
'Ah, here's and easy one. Harry Potter.' Giles looked up, saw Harry's hand raised in response, nodded, and kept on with the role to Harry's amazement. Well...  
  
Once Giles had finished with the role, he began to walk to the front of his desk casually. 'Well, where to start. Oh yes, just to clarify, I'll be having an assistant in this class coming soon. There will be two actually. I'm sure they'd like to be known as Miss Willow and Miss Tara. I have confidence in you students that you'll treat them respect as they teach you some spells and such. I really don't know of their teaching plan.' Giles started to clean his glasses once again.  
  
Hermione raised her hand. 'Yes Ms. Granger?' Giles asked, motioning for her to ask her question.  
  
'I was wondering, Mr. Giles, where did you learn to become a wizard?' she inquired timidly.  
  
'Actually I am not a wizard.'  
  
This caused a few murmurs around the room and they all suddenly understood the 'muggle clothes'. Giles noticed and decided to explain.  
  
'I was schooled at the Watcher's Council,' he said hoping that would help. All he got was a class full of confused faces. 'I am a watcher.' He looked around again. 'I guide the slayer.' he concluded, satisfied once he got a few faces to understand him. 'Perhaps I should start today's lesson on the slayer, yes?'  
  
'The slayer is a young woman who is called upon to save the world from demons and vampires. She is the chosen one. There are potential slayers all over the world; they have the power but just don't know how to use it yet.' He explained.  
  
A boy named Malfoy from the Slytherin house spoke up. 'Well if you guide the slayer, where is she then?' He and his cronies snickered. They apparently didn't approve of having a 'muggle' teacher and decided to disrespect his authority as much as possible. Hit him where they thought it would hurt.  
  
'The slayer is in California, in America. I was fired from duties as her watcher because I apparently helped her too much.' Giles said a bit huffily. 'The slayer the got a new watcher, whom she disliked very much I might add, and continued to communicate her slayer duties with me until I decided she didn't need me anymore. Therefore, I came here, to England that is.'  
  
'Yes, Ron?'  
  
'What is her name?' Ron asked.  
  
'The slayer's name is Buffy Summers. She is one of the longest living slayers of all time and the only to have friends and family that know her occupation. I believe they will be visiting here sometime. I'll leave the rest for her to tell. But two of her friends, Willow and Tara, the ones I mentioned earlier as my assistants are Wiccan. They are like witches but their practice is without the use of a wand.' Giles looked at his watch, ignoring the surprised gasps from the students at the thought of practicing magic without a wand. 'I see we have maybe two or three minutes left. There won't be any homework tonight.' He added as the bell sounded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ron's two brothers had their homework spread out over one of the tables. They had homework in every class except for defense against the dark arts.  
  
'This maybe my new favorite class!' Ron said.  
  
'Did you guys like the new teacher? Mr. Giles was awesome.' Said Fred  
  
'Yeah, we talked about demons and hell gods. It was a lot more interesting than last year with that pompous Lockhart.' Added George.  
  
'No offence Hermione.' Reassured Fred.  
  
'Oh please, I was so over him buy the third day he was here. At the most.' She retorted.  
  
'We talked about the slayer, and found out that he's her watcher!' answered Harry. 'Now that's one girl I'd like to meet.'  
  
'She must be extremely strong.' Wondered Hermione aloud. 'It sounds so interesting, to kill demons and vampires I mean; I should do more research on her. I wonder if she's killing vampires right now.'  
  
'Come on guys let's head down for dinner.'  
  
'After you, Harry. We're right with ya.' Said Ron as the three hungry friends exited the common room, leaving the twins behind to their school work and started down to dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was another Big Bag on the loose but this time it wasn't in America. Oh no, this time the he was preying on England On top of that, the guy was like the most powerful dark wizard out there, in the wizarding world. Buffy had no idea there even was a wizarding world. This was just too much. Crap. That was the predominantly coherent thought buzzing around in her busy, protective, little head.  
  
That particular had two meanings right now. One was the Big Bad in England. Two was the owl that brought the news of the big bad. She tried to get the large barn owl under control. It just wouldn't go away after it had given her the letter from a guy named, Dumbledore was it? Subsequently, Buffy decided to head over to the Magic Box to get the details from Willow and Tara. The two witches would undoubtedly know about this sort of thing.  
  
The slayer walked briskly on her way to the scoobies' ritual meeting place, and because of her broodiness, turned the corner of a large crypt slamming into a familiar bleached blonde vampire.  
  
Buffy looked up at the man, who was only maybe three inches taller tan herself. She noticed he was carrying a similar letter to hers and confirmed that this really was a serious baddie if these people wanted to include Spike.  
  
'What's with the bird, pet?' He asked casually. Spike really didn't want to get on this girl's bad side tonight. He had noticed the same letter in her hand and gathered that they'd be spending their time and efforts at Hogwarts for a good period of time. Plus, this particular vamp had a thing for this particular slayer. He was starting to think the feeling was mutual. They'd become good friends lately and Buffy knew it too.  
  
'Came outta know where.' She said, a little embarrassed. The large bird was still perched happily on her shoulder. It looked twice and big as her head but looked just as gentle as her features. It playfully pecked at her hair and she rubbed its breast feathers. 'I could get used to it. It's kinda cute ain't it?' she smiled.  
  
'I guess it could grow on you.' He returned. 'Where are you headed?' He tried making a polite conversation for once and this time it was working. There wasn't and angry retort from the petite blonde, just a friendly answer of, 'Magic Box. You comin'?'  
  
With a gesture to the letter in his hand Buffy asked if he had read it yet. He shook his head yes and they began to walk to the magic box together silently. Yet, it was a friendly silence. There wasn't the usual banter between the two.  
  
Maybe Buffy should get a pet. It seems to calm her down. Spike thought to himself and he looked over a Buffy who was currently cooing to the owl.  
  
Spike opened the door for Buffy and as they walked in, found that everyone else in the gang was already sitting down. They each had the same familiar envelope as well. The three girls Willow, Tara, and Anya, looked excited and Xander was a bit surprised to see Spike walk in through the door.  
  
A look of uneasiness swept over him as he saw the large owl perched on Buffy's shoulder. 'Uh, Buffs? Notice the big flying demon thing on your shoulder there?' he said with a slightly shaking voice. He shrank a little into his chair.  
  
'Not a fan of birds are ya mate?' Spike smirked and took a seat next to the dark haired man and lightly punched him on the shoulder. The caused him a prick of mental pain.  
  
Spike looked up at the ceiling, speaking to no one in particular, 'Oh come on now, I wasn't even trying to hurt him!' He began rubbing his temples. Xander snickered and Buffy shot him a warning glanced and dismissed the two.  
  
'Oh, Buffy, Dawn called asking for you. She got a little flustered when she got and owl too. We filled her in though and she's already packing. She loved the idea.' Said Xander.  
  
'What idea? Alright Wills, fill me in with this letter thing.' Buffy stated and she proceeded to wrestle the affectionate bird off her shoulder, but to no avail.  
  
'Ya see, there's this guy named Voldemort. He's the big bad of.'  
  
'I already know that, what else?' Buffy interrupted.  
  
'Well, we're all going to England to Hogwarts. It's a school there.'  
  
'I've been there; it's really a beautiful place.' Added Tara shyly.  
  
'Ditto.' Spoke up Anya.  
  
'But why are we needed?' asked Buffy.  
  
'Supposedly, Voldemort is conjuring up demons out the ying-yang. He's getting together a whole army of baddies.' Explained Spike. 'Heard of the guy actually. Real nasty, wouldn't want to get on his bad side. He'd rather kill you than look at you and all that.'  
  
'But Dawn? She wouldn't be safe.'  
  
'I guess they figured that we couldn't just leave her.' Offered Spike.  
  
'She mentioned something about actually attending the classes there. She'll do fine. Tara and me have been teacher her a few spells. She's actually pretty good. Figured it was all the mystical stuff you know. Slayer blood, green energy, and all that jazz.' Assisted Willow. "Plus, Giles will be there.' She added giddily.  
  
'Oh I can't wait to see him. It's been so long. I really do miss him.' Said Buffy as she remembered her Watcher and father figure.  
  
'I think we can all agree to that.' Said Xander.  
  
'Even Spike?' asked Anya.  
  
'Even me, pet. Got a soft spot for the guy. He grows on you.' Spike explained. He and the Englishman had hit it off recently and they kept in touch.  
  
'Well the I suggest we get packing, gang.' Proposed Buffy. She looked at the time. Whose got the tickets?  
  
'I'll check the Internet for the soonest flight there.' Said Willow as she reached into her bag and opened up her laptop. Within seconds she had booked a flight for seven, leaving at 12:30 am the next day. (Courtesy of Spike)  
  
'Alright, I suggest sleep and don't pack too much.' Said Xander, looking at his fiancé and the other three girls knowing he'd be the bitch carrying most of the luggage.  
  
'Yes, please spare us the trouble of hauling your crap everywhere.' Added Spike.  
  
'Oh, going to carry out luggage are you?' 'Such gentlemen!' Willow and Buffy teased.  
  
They all gathered they things and each of the girls gave Spike and Xander a peck on the cheek giggling as they left the store.  
  
'We should do thing like this more often, eh, Harris?' smiled Spike. He was loving the attention from his favorite girls.  
  
'Everyday; it is worth it ain't it?' He replied sighing and after receiving a nod, they too left the store.  
  
( 


	3. Chapter 3

The Summers' sisters were both searching their closets for clothes to bring to England. They each had three duffels already and with more to come. Buffy ran through her checklist mentally.  
  
Pajamas? Check. Jewelry and makeup? Check. Toothbrush, toothpaste, contacts? Check. Skirts? Variety of shoes? Fancy and casual blouses? Check, check, and double check.  
  
'Dawnie! How you doin' over there?' called Buffy as she sat on her duffle, trying her hardest to close and zip it.  
  
'I'm almost done! I just don't know what to wear on the way there!' Her little sister replied from down the hall.  
  
'Remember your leaving before us with that giant guy. You'll have time to change there so put on some jeans and a t-shirt for now.' Buffy yelled back.  
  
Dawn appeared in the doorway of her sister's bedroom already wearing said jeans and t-shirt. 'Yeah, noted. I just don't know what to change into.' She held up two outfits, but both looked a little over dressy for the occasion.  
  
'Aww, little Dawnie wants to make a good impression on the magic folk?' Buffy teased.  
  
'Hey that's not all jeans and t-shirts in those bags of yours I'll wager.' Dawn retorted and Buffy scrunched up her face.  
  
'Ok, ya caught me. So shoot me! I like to dress up.' Buffy answered and she pointed to the outfit in Dawn's right hand consisting of a short blue jean skirt and red halter top. 'Which shoes are you taking?' Buffy asked before Dawn exited the room.  
  
'Black leather boots, two high heeled strappy sandals, two pairs of comfortable sandals, and my tennis shoes. You?'  
  
'So, I'll take the combat boots, 3 sandals and my tennis shoes and we'll trade off there, k?' They agreed since the two sisters wore the same size clothes and shoes. Buffy looked at her alarm clock. 'Ouch, Dawn. You'd better get a move on. Hargid's coming at six.' She warned.  
  
The doorbell sounded and Buffy ran down to answer. A flaming blanket ran into the darkened living room followed by a cheerful Willow and Tara.  
  
'Hey, we wanted to say bye to Dawnie before she left.' Willow said as Spike stood stamping on the singed blanket on the floor.  
  
'Bit hasn't left yet has she?' he asked hopefully.  
  
Dawn then came running down the stairs giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek for Spike. 'You guys do know that I'll be seeing you at the port key at the station, right?' she asked and turned as they heard a loud bang outside.  
  
The four of them ran outside to greet Hagrid and invited him inside. His bulky figure barely fit through the door frame and they were all amazed at his size.  
  
'Well, you must be Dawn then. Nice to meet you. And Pardon, I can't place the rest of ye's names.' He apologized to the rest of the group as he shook Dawn's hand lightly careful not to hurt her.  
  
'I'm Buffy, her sister. And this is Willow, Tara and.'  
  
'I would be Spike.' he interrupted. 'You'll be sure to take good care of the bit, right?' he stared at the giant.  
  
'Yes of course. Don't let my size fool ye. I'm really loving at heart.' He smiled warmly and Spike's whole attitude toward him changed for the better and he held out his hand for him to shake. He excused himself and went upstairs to retrieve Dawn's luggage. He came down with four fully stuffed duffel bags.  
  
'Christ, Dawn. You do know that there's a uniform there.' He said as even he struggled with the bags.  
  
'Yeah, but what about parties and weekends?' she beamed and Buffy went to go help Spike before he tumbled down the stairs.  
  
'Best we get a move on, Dawn. Wouldn't want to be late.' Interfered Hagrid.  
  
'Oh, wait a second.' Said Buffy as she sprinted back up the stairs and into her room. She came back with a small cardboard box. 'Here. Giles sent the wizard money for your supplies.' She handed the box to Dawn and gave her a hug, followed by the rest of the group.  
  
Hagrid and Dawn were on their way out the door when Dawn called to Buffy, 'Don't forget that thing for Spike!' and the motocycle roared too loud for anything else to be heard. They waved and gaped in surprise and the motorcycle rose in the air and flew off into the distance.  
  
'Hope that thing's safe.' Stated Willow and Tara nodded.  
  
'I wouldn't worry, I trust him.' Offered Spike. 'And what's that thing to give me, luv?' he asked mischievously and she landed him a playful swat to the chest. She sprinted back upstairs, and again came back down with a box. She tossed it to Spike who opened it with curiosity.  
  
Buffy and the two other girls smiled as Spike put on the Gem of Amara. 'Where did you?' he asked a little dumbstruck.  
  
'Well I borrowed it from Angel, he was going to destroy it anyway and... Well I thought you'd like it.' Said Buffy shortly with a smile. She gave Spike a friendly one-armed hug and the four proceeded to go back inside the house.  
  
Hagrid landed the 'hover motorcycle' in a place called Diagon Alley. It was full of interesting things Dawn had never seen anything like in her life, besides the potion store.  
  
'Where to first, Dawnie?' he asked.  
  
Dawn looked at her school list and pointed to the wand shop: Olivander's  
  
They had picked out her wand, cauldron and ingredients, robes, and text books and where on there way to get a pet to bring with her. Dawn drifted around the store looking at the various creatures. She couldn't make up her mind. Should I get a cat? Or an owl?  
  
'What do you think Hagrid?' she asked.  
  
'It's really up to you darlin'.' He replied. 'But, I can say that they do have owls at the school that you can borrow to send your mail with.' He hinted.  
  
'Then a cat it is!' Dawn happily went over to the kittens and had no doubts about getting the cutest looking black kitten. It had a white tip on the end of its right ear and on his back left foot. 'He's adorable! But, he needs a name. What should it be?' she mused as she paid for the playful kitten at the counter.  
  
'How about. Joan? Buffy would like that.' She smiled. 'Hey Joan!' she cooed the kitten and patted it's head.  
  
'Hey! Hagrid, over here!'  
  
Dawn turned around to see a handsome boy, about her age, come over. She smiled at him and he returned it.  
  
'Hey 'Arry! What are ya doin' here in Diagon Alley? Your supposed to be at Hogwarts.' He scolded.  
  
'Yes, I know. I needed to get my broom fixed. I totaled it during practice. And who's this?' he asked gesturing towards Dawn.  
  
'The American that's come to Hogwarts, 'Arry. Her name's Dawn. She'll be in the same year as you as well. Dawn this is Harry.' He grinned.  
  
Pretty name. 'Isn't it a little late to start? And how can you be in the fourth year if it's your first time at a wizarding school?' Harry Asked.  
  
'Sorry Harry gonna have to talk later. Dawn needs to be at King's Cross and take the port key with the rest of her uh... family.' Hagrid interrupted.  
  
'Your families coming too?' Harry pressed and Dawn shook her head yes as he waved goodbye.  
  
Harry proceeded to run back to the shop and retrieve his broom and the ran to find Professor Dumbledore himself who accompanied him to Diagon Alley, allowing him to fix his broom for the match. He showed him the port key, allowing him to go by himself. He said he had one more thing to do. Once he returned back at Hogwarts, he ran to tell his friends about the girl he'd just met. 


	4. Chapter 4

I really don't know if Spike has a last name on the show but it's gonna be 'Winthrop' in this story k? I'm not really sure of Tara's either but everybody seems to be using 'McClay' so I am too. And I'm hoping this story is making sense. I kinda manipulated the characters a lot. Dawn and the fifth years are all 15. Willow had her little evil killing spree but she's still with Tara, who didn't die. Plus, Tara really does have that demon part in her. Dawn is still the key, Spike's still a vamp, Buffy's still the slayer, and Xander is still full of heart. That pretty much covers it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seventeen duffel bags had been thrown out in the yard in and untidy heap. Xander had packed one bag, but the witches brought two each, Spike had three, Anya had four, and Buffy had five. They'd have to take two cars to L.A. Spike and Xander began loading the luggage into the back of Xander's van. The girls watched from the porch as the two guys worked, Willow and Tara were a little less interested and carried on their own conversation.  
  
'Hey,' Xander yelled, 'who's riding with who we need a head count!'  
  
'I'm goin' in the red thing!' Buffy replied raising her hand.  
  
'Us too!' said Tara.  
  
'Nah, you only get to ride in Giles' shiny red car if you help out with the luggage.' Shouted Spike.  
  
Buffy growled and hoped of the porch steps. 'You guys stay there, I'll help out enough for the both of ya!' Called Buffy to Willow and Tara. 'But I get shotgun!'  
  
'Buffy what's with all the bags? Five of these have the chain ring that you put on it to recognize it at baggage claim.' Asked Xander.  
  
'Christ those are all hers? I thought they were you and Anya's put together.' Said Spike.  
  
'Hey, if I still have my slayer duties to uphold while I'm at this Hogwarts school, I'm gonna need weapons aren't I? And Spike, why the hell did you bring three bags? You only have one outfit!' she retorted.  
  
'Not only one, have a few in different colors. There's the black, but there's also grays to think about.' Spike replied and received a glare from Buffy. 'Alright, one bags full of clothes and the rest are weapons.' He snapped.  
  
'You both brought two bags of weapons? Don't think your over doing it, do you?' Xander sounded hesitant.  
  
'You just don't wanna haul all these bags around. Hush up we're almost done.' Buffy strained as she lifted the last two bags into the back of the truck. It wasn't that it was hard, she just didn't expect the weight from the little duffel. 'Whoa what weapons did you bring that bag was a little hard for me to carry.'  
  
'I brought that hammer you did Glory in with,' He replied, 'some swords, a lot of axes, minimum stakes. Left that to you, pet.' He smiled.  
  
Once they had all the bags loaded up in the van they checked the house one more time for lose items that might be needed. Xander asked if anybody needed a potty break and they filed into the two cars. Spike drove the car Giles had left to him. Buffy was at his side and the two witches sat in the back. Xander and Anya were left in the luggage van, but they didn't have any complaints.  
  
'Seriously, can't you two ever grow up?' Willow yelled over the car horn from the back seat of Giles' car. Xander had been holding down the horn for five minutes now and Spike and proceeded to slow down to a minimum speed in front of him. They were on a 'quiet' one-lane road out in the country and there was no way to pass the immature vampire. So, Xander started blasting music from his stereo.  
  
'No way! Where's the fun in that?' Spike chortled.  
  
The three women gave Spike a glare and he sighed, accelerating to the speed limit once again.  
  
'Good idea Spike.' Said Buffy.  
  
'Oh I know when I've been beaten and that look wasn't one to mess with.'  
  
'Darn tootin'.'  
  
Xander yelled a sarcastic, 'About time!' from behind them and it only triggered more laughter.  
  
'Just one more trick?' Spike begged with he cute little lost puppy dog look. All three girls 'awwed' and agreed to only one more. Spike pressed a button and the top of the red convertible rolled up.  
  
'What are you doing?' asked Tara.  
  
Spike was laughing evilly as he turned on the windshield wipers. The excess fluid landed on the windshield of Xander's van. Spike rolled down the top again grinning mischievously and looked back at Xander. They heard him swear, and realized the old van's wipers didn't work anymore.  
  
'You are easily amused.' Buffy choked out from her laughter. 'Honestly.' Huffed Willow as she held back the giggles.  
  
'You know he's gonna get you back, right?' Tara asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
'Sure am. It's part of the game.'  
  
'Oh, so you two are on game-playing terms then?' Said Buffy in mock- amazement. 'Kodak moment!' shouted Tara as they stopped at a stop sign.  
  
Something silvery flew through the air and hit Spike on the back of the head. 'Bloody Hell!'  
  
Willow turned and saw Xander waving through the smudged windshield, she had to squint to see, but she saw it clear enough and started laughing wildly. Buffy picked up the empty Coke can and joined in with the two witches in the backseat. The laughter subsided and Willow sighed. 'It's going to be a long drive to L.A.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once the baggage handlers had the luggage checked, the seven friends headed toward their gate and boarded the plane. There weren't many other people on the plane at this time in the morning. There were a few scattered around, four or five maybe. Needless to say, the plane was small already.  
  
Buffy let her head drop against the back of the seat in front of her. 'Bored.'  
  
'Damnit, Buffy! Vamp trying to sleep here. And were all bored!' Spike semi- yelled and only getting moderate attention from the other passengers.  
  
'I'm not bored.' Willow chimed in.  
  
'Ok were all bored except for Red.' He corrected.  
  
'Be either!' added Tara.  
  
'And Tara.' He finished.  
  
'Actually_'  
  
'Don't you start, Harris. You'll be met with a world of pain.' Spike said the to the boy next him.  
  
'A world of pain? From you? Junior, you can't even point a fake gun at me!' Xander smirked. Spike smacked the back of his head, as hard as his conscience would let him and they both yelled in unison. 'Oww'  
  
'Who said you two could sit together anyways. Xander come here I'll trade with you; sit next to Anya.' Offered Buffy and she sat in Xander's previous seat.  
  
'Nice to know you care about me, Buffy. Comin' to sit next to me and all.' Spike half teased glancing at the girl.  
  
'Don't hold your breath. I need quiet from you two for a change and Anya was waking up too.' She whispered. They both laughed quietly.  
  
'Well, you need a blanket of on of those little pillow's?' Spike offered trying to get in her good graces again. He really did care about her.  
  
She nodded for a pillow and he got up to get one. Willow turned around in her seat and winked at Buffy. Buffy gave a warning look at her best- friend, but winked and smiled back. She leaned forward over the two chairs in front of her to see what the two witches were doing.  
  
'Whatcha doin'?' Buffy asked, startling the two witches.  
  
'Nothing!' they said at the same time. Buffy knew they were hiding something, but what? Suddenly, Buffy snatched the pillow off of Tara's lap, exposing the sweetest little kitten. She gave out a little shriek, all head turned to her. Buffy shrank down in her seat, embarrassed, but she was still excited about the kitten.  
  
'Aww, what's her name?'  
  
'We don't know yet.'  
  
'Why didn't you tell me you guys brought a kitten?'  
  
'They're not allowed on the plane, we thought we'd get kicked off or something.'  
  
Spike came rushed over to the girls. 'I heard someone scream. What happened? Are you girls all right?' He looked panicked. Buffy put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. 'We're fine, look!' she said as her eyes lit up and she pointed to the kitten.  
  
'It's adorable.' He said dully. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
'Well thank you for the pillow.' She kissed him on the cheek and leaned against the window. Willow saw the act and knew Spike would have been blushing if he could and she let out a giggle.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Nothing.' She smiled and winked at him leaving a confused Spike next to a sleeping slayer. He took off his duster and draped it around her, watching as she snuggled next to it. Soon, he was taken over by slumber as well.  
  
They both woke up when they felt a flash, the rest of the scooby gang were standing in front of the row Spike and Buffy had been sleeping in.  
  
'That was the cutest thing I've ever seen!' said Tara as she put down the camera. 'Yeah, the way Spike had his arm around her shoulders and Buffy had her head leaned on his shoulder.' Agreed Willow half teasingly. 'And they were both under his duster together!' added Anya.  
  
'I'm gonna gag.'  
  
Buffy's head shot up from Spike's shoulder and he retrieved his arm reluctantly. She looked at him with a smile, showing that wasn't because her friends were there. She looked around and noticed all the other passengers had gotten off the plane and her friends were standing there with all their stuff, ready to go. Spike and Buffy gathered their carry-ons and followed the others out of the plane.  
  
They got their bags from the claim area, happy that none of the seventeen bags had gotten misplaced. Willow and Buffy had gone to get two carts to load them on and Xander and Spike both hailed a cab. Xander apparently won the race to see which one could get a cab first. Spike wasn't too happy about that. The girls got in the cab while Spike and Xander hauled the bags into the trunks and hopped in after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at King's Cross Station an hour later. They could see Hagrid's massive figure in the distance and knew Dawn was close by. Buffy ran out to hug her, closely followed by the rest of her friends. Xander kissed her on the cheek and quickly headed back to the cabs to pay the driver's. He was dubbed the official money guy. Spike and Buffy also went back to the cabs and lugged the bags over to the group.  
  
A man had joined them while they were busy with the cabs. He introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. He looks friendly enough. Buffy thought to herself. And Dawn seems to like him. She smiled at her beaming little sister. She could tell something else had happened and she gave her a who-is-he look.  
  
Dawn answered her silently by turning a brilliant shade of red.  
  
'I think Dawn met a guy.' Buffy whispered to Spike.  
  
'I'll check him out; don't worry. I'll make sure it's not another vampire, the dangerous kind anyway.' He reassured her.  
  
'Did you just imply that you aren't dangerous?' Buffy asked with a quirky little smile.  
  
Spike looked at her. 'I can't hurt Dawn, you, or any of your friends.' He said, sounding serious. He thought a moment, cocking his head to the side, 'except maybe the Whelp.' He added with he trademark smirk.  
  
'You really don't mean that, do you?' Buffy pressed.  
  
"Nah, I guess I really couldn't hurt Xander.' Spike answered.  
  
Hearing his 'nick-name', Xander turned towards the vampire. 'You guys are talking about me! I feel so loved.' He said with mock surprise.  
  
'Oh, Spike was just carrying on how he wouldn't hurt you, even if he could.' Smiled Buffy as Spike's face changed to a look of surprise.  
  
'I said no such thing! I was just talking about how much I.'  
  
'If I may interrupt, it is almost time for the welcome feast. Listen carefully. Everyone gather round here, lovely. Now, everyone touch this at the same time.' Dunbledor said, pointing to a package of lemon drops on the ground and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had met up with Ron and Hermione in the common room after his meeting with Dawn and told them all about it.  
  
'So that's why were having a feast tonight.' Said Ron.  
  
'You know, I bet she has something to do with the slayer and the two assistants that Mr. Giles was talking about.' Suspected Hermione.  
  
'I guess it's a possibility.' Said Harry.  
  
'Come on let's head down to the feast. It's almost time.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I don't see how this is gonna take us to--- whoa!' Xander felt like he was being pulled by his navel. He looked around him and he saw the expressions on the faces of his friends and concluded that they felt the same way. But just as suddenly as the feeling came to him, it disappeared and was replaced by three bodies lying on top of him.  
  
The group, save Dumbledore, landed in a big heap on the floor of a gigantic room. The stunned Californians got up from the dog pile and noticed the glittering ceiling.  
  
'Wow.' Dawn breathed. At that time she noted that the whole student body of Hogwarts was staring at them. She tapped the nearest person to her on the shoulder, who happened to be Spike. He bent down and she whispered something in his ear that caused him to look at the students as well.  
  
Spike gestured to his friends and they all felt a little strange in front of the crowd. The students were all wearing black robes and here they were in their 'muggle' clothes. Still a little out of it, Buffy didn't notice a familiar figure walking towards her. She turned her head and let out a small shriek and rushed over to her former Watcher griping him in a great bear hug and almost caused him to lose his footing.  
  
'Giles!' an excited Dawn and red haired witch exclaimed also hugging the Englishman. The friends carried on until they were satisfied with the reunion. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began formal introductions.  
  
'I'm sorry to interrupt. This is Dawn Summers. She will be attending Gryffindor fifth years, having gone through the Sorting Hat process already at King's Cross under my and Hagrid's observation.' He gestured towards Dawn. She smiled and waved, noticing Harry at the Gryffinfor table.  
  
'The rest of these established group of people, will be either teaching or assisting a teacher here.'  
  
The group did a double take. 'Teaching?' Buffy gulped wide-eyed.  
  
'Giles you never said anything about teaching.' Said Spike.  
  
'Teaching magic?' 'What?!' 'Uh, oh.' 'Giles you said we were only here to fight.'  
  
'Quiet! Let Dumbledore speak. I'll explain later.' Giles whispered to the group.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat again and continued. 'Professor Summers,' Buffy waved, 'and Professor Winthrop.'  
  
'It's Spike, mate.'  
  
'Excuse me.' Dumbledore apologized. 'Professor Summers and Professor Spike,'  
  
Spike glared around the room and nodded.  
  
'Will be teaching the fifth through seventh years in a new class this year: Combat training against the dark arts.' He smiled.  
  
'Well at least that'll be easy.' Buffy mumbled up to Spike. 'And damn fun too.' He replied.  
  
Dumbledore went on with the intros. 'Anyanka will be assistant potions master.' She also gave a little wave.  
  
'Professor Harris will be assistant to Hagrid in the Care of magical creatures class.'  
  
'Professor Rosenburg and Professor McClay will be assisting Professor Giles in Defence against the Dark arts.'  
  
'I do believe that is everyone. Now to the feast!' Dumbledore concluded and ushered the new comers to sit down at the teachers' table while Dawn strode over towards the Gryffindors as the plates magically filled with food. 


End file.
